Akibat Penyamaran yang Mengantarkan ke Pintu Kematian
by Iritherl
Summary: Awalnya, Rin yang cuma iseng menyamar menjadi Len, saudara kembar identiknya. Dan dia berjanji kepada Miku untuk ketemuan di taman. Tetapi, sebenarnya Rin sudah lama menyukai Miku. Disisi lain, ada satu orang yang menyukai Rin. Sayangnya, Miku dan Rin telah berpacaran. Tapi, hal itu memiliki kisah tragis bagi Rin.
1. Tragedi

**A/n:** _Request_ dari teman. Bingung mau gimana. Jadinya saya buat pake Rin POV. Buat cerita yang sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf karena sepertinya cerita itu akan ditunda dulu untuk sementara.

* * *

 **Akibat Penyamaran yang Mengantarkan ke Pintu Kematian**

[ Len x Miku ] Rin, Kaito

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Tragedi # ~_

* * *

 **Rin POV**

 _Hoi!_ Nama gue Kagamine Rin. Saudara kembarnya Kagamine Len. Anak _playboy_ yang manja itu. Pasti kalian udah tau sama Len, 'kan? Tau Hatsune Miku juga, 'kan? Nah, sekarang gue mau nyamar jadi Len. Gue mau ngedeketin Miku, terus pacaran, deh.

 ** _YURI IS MY LIFE!_**

Hari itu, gue lagi mau ketemuan sama Miku di taman. Ya tentunya gue nyamar jadi Len. Karena gue sama Len itu _kembar identik_ , makanya gue bisa nyamar jadi Len. Setelah gue 99% mirip sama Len (1%nya jenis kelamin omfg), akhirnya gue keluar rumah dan _on the way_ pergi ke taman. Kalo gak ke taman, emang gue mau ketemuan dimana lagi?

Pas gue sudah sampai, gue belum ngeliat Miku di taman. Setelah 10 menitan, gue akhirnya baru ngeliat Miku. Dia lagi ngegandeng tas _mini_ nya yang berwarna toska. Tiba-tiba dia ngomong, "Eh, kok lu mirip banget sama Rin, ya? Emangnya Rin punya kembaran?"

Gue bilang dalam hati, _anjir Miku. Otaklu dimana sih? Kan gue udah pernah ngasih tau ke elu, kalo gue ini punya saudara kembar. Amnesia itu jangan di biasain dong. Kalo ada ulangan, lu baru boleh amnesia_.

"Uh, iye. Gue kembarannya Rin. Masa lu gak tau sih? Kan Rin udah pernah bilang ke elu," celetuk gue sambil ngelirik _duo couple_ yang lagi mesra-mesraan—di dekat cafe.

"Oh, jadi sekarang Rin ada dimana?"

"Emang kalian berdua mau ngapain?" tanya gue ngerocos. Dia cuma nengok ke atas. Emang diatas ada apaan? Langit bersih kek gitu, "Gue sama Rin mau jalan-jalan. Emang lu ngapain pergi ketaman sendirian? _Jones_ , ya," tanyanya kepo.

"Idih. Emang masalah? Ya terserah gue dong. Sewot amat sih," ketusku.

"Kagak. Nanya doang kok dibilang sewot, sih? Sensi amat jadi orang," balasnya sambil masang wajah _poker-face_. Gue sama Miku cuma diam sebentar, terus tiba-tiba Miku bilang, "Gue mau pergi dulu, ya. Bye!", ucap Miku lalu pergi dari hadapan gue.

 _Tripple anjir_ buat Miku. Jadi gini, gue yang rencananya nyamar jadi Len—terus ketemu Miku di taman, dia nanya-nanya yang gak penting yang sebenarnya dia sudah tau. Terus gak lama itu dia ninggalin gue? Gegara gue gak datang-datang? Padahal gue sama Miku sudah janjian untuk ketemuan di taman!

Wajah _poker-face_ yang gue pasang tadi masih tertempel di wajahku, lalu gue berjalan pulang. Untung saja, sekarang Len lagi berada di luar negeri. Len sekarang lagi liburan sama mamanya yang tentunya mama gue juga. Jadinya gue cuma tinggal dirumah sama papa gue.

 **OooOooO**

Seminggu berlalu.

Len sama mama gue sudah pulang ke rumah. Oke! Rumah gue rame lagi. Gue agak kesel sama Len gegara dia suka ngegodain gue—karena gue suka nge _chat_ dengan Kaito Shion. Len sudah tau kalau Kaito itu suka sama gue. Tapi gue biasa aja—gue nganggep Kaito itu sebagai temen deket gue. **_GAK LEBIH!_**

Gue juga sudah pacaran dengan Miku. Dua minggu yang lalu, gue nembak dia di taman pake bunga mawar biasa yang diikatkan dengan sebuah pita di sekelilingnya.

Sekarang gue lagi nge _chat_ sama Miku. Gue dan Miku juga sudah janjian lagi untuk ketemuan di cafe. Tanpa berpikir panjang, gue iseng nyamar jadi Len lagi.

Setelah sampe di cafe, gue ngeliat Miku sudah duduk di kursi. Ya gue samperin dia. Dia mulai sewot—karena dia melihatku dalam bentuk tubuh Len— lalu membentak, "Mana Rin!?"

Gue cuma bisa sabar. Perasaan gue, kalo gue lagi gak nyamar jadi Len—tetep jadi seorang Rin—pasti perilakunya enggak _sensitive_ gitu. Tapi ketika gue nyamar jadi Len, dia langsung mulai _sensitive_ dan sewot amat—Gue jujur.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gue jawab dengan singkat perkataannya tadi, "Rin lagi ada urusan bentar. Katanya, tunggu saja beberapa menit lagi," Miku hanya mengangguk yang berarti dia paham. Gak lama itu, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke cafe.

 _Kring...*_

Yang gue liat, orang itu berambut _blonde¸_ dikuncir gaya _ponytail_ dan dia cowok. Ya, kalian pasti tau dia.

 _LEN!_

Ngapain dia disini? Gue panik _Na'uzubillah_. Keringet dingin gue netes semua. Terus Len menatap kearahku dan Miku. Dia nyamperin kami berdua, "Oi, Rin. Ngapain lu nyamar jadi gue?" tanyanya kepo seraya duduk di samping Miku.

Rasanya gue ingin nampar nih orang. Dasar saudara _baka_! Ngapain dia nyebut-nyebut nama asli gue? Gegara Len, jadinya Miku tau identitas gue yang sebenarnya. Gue takut reaksi Miku gimana. Tapi yang gue liat sekarang, wajahnya tampak horror. Terus dia berdiri dari duduknya, dan bilang,

"Lu ngapain ngebodohin gue kek gitu, Rin? Emang lu kira gue ini apa? Gue panik tau, gue gak pernah ketemu sama lu lagi setelah lu sudah nyamar jadi Len," gue hanya bisa panik. Panik banget. Banget. Banget. Sekali lagi, Banget!

Eh, sekali lagi, yang ini dieja, B - a - n - g - e - t.

Len hanya bisa menatap kami berdua dengan bingung, lalu dia ngerocos, "Hah? Maksud lu apa, Mik?"

Miku menatap Len dengan mata sinisnya—dan ngomong, "Bukan urusan lu!"

Tiba-tiba Miku ngeluarin pisau dari tasnya—entah mengapa dia membawa pisau itu dan darimana ia mendapatkannya. Gue tau apa yang mau dilakukannya. Gue cuma bisa pasrah.

Tapi saat Miku ingin beraksi, tiba-tiba Kaito _datang_ secara misterius. Kaito langsung mendorong Miku dan pisau yang Miku pegang itu melayang—mendarat di kepala gue. Darah bercucuran dan akhirnya aku terjatuh lemas. Kaito yang melihat itu menangis dengan kerasnya. Dasar cengeng.

—Yang pasti kondisi gue sekarang _mati_. Eh, gue masih mau cerita.

Mata Kaito langsung mengarah pada Len dan Miku. Dia langsung menabok Len dan menampar Miku. Sama saja sih sebenernya. Tentunya, Len dan Miku marah sampai muka mereka berwarna merah. Yang satunya bekas tamparan dan satunya merah gara-gara marah. Len dan Miku pun mengambil pisau dari dapur cafe dan menancapkannya di leher Kaito. Kaito pun mati dan tergeletak di sampingku—dan kami berpengangan tangan.

Entah mengapa, Len langsung melirik kearah Miku dan menggenggam tangannya. Len berkata, "Gue cinta pada pandangan pertama sama lu, Mik. Lu mau gak jadi—ehem—pacar gue?"

Karena Miku memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Len, Miku tidak akan menggelengkan kepalanya. Melainkan ia mengangguk. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum bahagia. Padahal di sekeliling mereka terdapat darah Kaito dan darah gue yang tercampur aduk. Tanpa Len dan Miku sadari, semua orang yang berada di cafe menatap sinis kearah mereka berdua. Dan mereka berbondong-bondong mengambil pisau dari dapur lalu menancapkannya ke jantung Len dan Miku.

Len dan Miku pun tergeletak dan mati sepertiku dan Kaito—sambil berpegangan tangan.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/n:** GAJE BENER KAN? Sebenarnya, alur ini salah loh. Tapi saya minta kepada teman saya untuk menerima apa adanya—karenasaaya sudah terlanjur membuatnya.

Hope you like it, _desu_ ~


	2. Alam sana

**A/n** : Ketemu sama saya lagi di cerita ini. Rasanya dari dulu saya pingin nambahin chapter baru lagi ke cerita ini. Soalnya kalau sampai adegan bunuh-bunuhan terus mati dan _**End**_ mah gak seru. Bener kan? Saya juga ikut baca, kok—baca cerita sendiri. Ngeliat kalau ada _typo_ (typo nya banyak kok) dan kata-kata _ambigu_ , saya langsung cepat-cepat ngebenerin.

* * *

 **Akibat Penyamaran yang Mengantarkan ke Pintu Kematian**

[ Len x Miku ] Rin, Kaito

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media.

 _~ # Alam Sana # ~_

* * *

 _Di alam sana..._

"Rin- _chan_! Lama enggak ketemu," sapa Miku ke gue.

"Yah, sekarang kita lagi di _alam lain_. Apa kabar Mik?" tanya gue sambil memberi _high-five_ ke Miku.

"Sehat, bro. Kalo lu sendiri, Rin?"

"Gue juga sehat kok. Eh, _by the way_ dimana Kaito- _kun_ sama Len- _kun_ ya? Mereka 'kan juga mati."

"Mereka lagi nonton _Boku no Pico_. Ikutan nonton yok, Rin? Gue pengen ngeliat Piko main di anime itu," ajak Miku. Gue _facepalm_ ngeliatnya. Masa Utatane Piko itu main di anime _Boku no Pico_? Lagi pula tuh anime hentainya—

—mantapabissampesampesakitjiwakalonontonnya.

Tapi Miku udah narik-narik tangan gue, nih. Sabar yaa diriku yang polos ini ( _A/N: Rin kamvret ah :V_ ).

Kami sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan putih nan kinclong. Disana terdapat dua makhluk gaib ( _A/N: sesama makhluk gaib jangan ngatain dong XD_ ) yang lagi memerhatikan laptop putih itu. Tiba-tiba Kaito ngeliat kearah gue dan guenya nge _blush_.

"Oi, Miku- _chan_ dan Rin- _chan_. Sini! Nonton bareng sama kami!" ajak Kaito. Len yang mendengar kata _Miku-chan_ itu langsung menoleh kearah Miku, lalu tersenyum. Len beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengahampiri gue dan Miku. Eits, dia lari kearah Miku doang kok. Terus mereka pelukan. Itu yang bikin gue cemburu. Gue sama Kaito jarang kayak gitu. Huhu... Poor Rin- _chan_.

 **Len POV**

Aku berlari menuju Miku dan memeluknya erat-erat. _Rasanya kalo abis nembak terus mati itu gimana?_ Sakit kan? Jadinya gue bener-bener seneng bisa ngeliat Miku tetapi alam sudah berbeda. Sifat Miku masih sama kok, _innocent_. Sama kayak gue juga kok.

"Miku. Gue kangen sama lu. Syukurlah gue bisa ketemu sama lo di _alam ini,_ " ucapku sambil meluk Miku erat-erat.

"Gue juga kok," balasnya dengan singkat, "Jangan tinggalin gue lagi ya, Len?" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya. Ah, maksudnya dia mau janji-janjian pake jari kelingking. So sweet kan? Jangan cemburu. Ya tentunya gue cuma boleh buat Miku. Dan juga Miku juga cuman boleh sama gue.

"Janji," gue senyum kearahnya dan ngiket jari kelingking kami ( _A/N: susah jelasin maksud dari jari kelingking di iket-iket itu yang penting itu artinya udah janji /haah?_ ) Kayaknya author- _san_ lagi pusing. _Pucing pala author, pucing pala author, oh oh oh..._

 **Kaito POV**

Gue ngelirik kearah Rin dan menecoba nangkep Rin dari belakang. Dan—

 _Yes!_ Gue dapet! Aku meluk dia dari belakang. Gue bisa ngerasain badan Rin menghangat.

"Badan lu anget, Rin," ucap gue sambil meluk erat-erat.

"M-makasih," jawabnya gugup. Cie Rin nge- _blushing_. Lucu banget. Rasanya pengen gue cubit-cubit tuh pipi. Eh, tapi kok gue tau kalo dia lagi nge _blush_? Gue aja meluk dia dari belakang. Wajahnya aja gak bisa gue liat. Lol Kaito.

Aku melonggarkan pelukannya dan memutar Rin sehingga dia dapat melihat wajah gue. Nah, gue bener. Dia lagi nge _blush_. Gue ngambil sedikit poninya dan menaikannya keatas. Lalu bibir gue mendarat didahi Rin.

Gue narik diri dan ngeliat wajah Rin merah banget, "Jangan pernah tinggalin gue lagi ya, Rin. Gue suka sama lu," Rin ngangguk dan meluk gue. Gue peluk balik dan akhirnya...

 **Normal POV**

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **A/n** : Cucok. Saya make _bold_ di tulisan _Fin_ nya XD

Gimana, readers? Kalian suka? :D


End file.
